


"Daddy"

by UnassumingSoda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff, i actually hate this omg, my first and last mlb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnassumingSoda/pseuds/UnassumingSoda
Summary: The consequences of Adrien putting his name as “daddy” in Marinette’s contacts list





	"Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post on Tumblr by @queer-cosette.  
> Also, it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave a comment on how I can improve my writing because I haven't written anything in a long time and I want my writing to improve so that my readers can get better content.

Marinette could hardly believe that six months ago she could barely stand five minutes with Lila Rossi in the same room with her. However, she had taken Adrien’s advice and taken the high road; not doing anything to expose Lila and her lies to anyone unless they were causing harm to those they love.

She couldn’t deny that it was a struggle those first few weeks, but she eventually got used to it. In fact, she got so used to it, that she even began to hang out with everyone as a group again; which she hadn’t done after the whole ‘ _I have to expose Lila_ ’ event. Today just so happened to be girls night where it was Alya’s turn to use her house as the location.

During girls night they generally did activities that girls usually did; doing each other’s hair and nails, play truth or dare, gossip, etc. And it was during this particular girls night, where everyone found out that Marinette was dating Adrien.

Everyone but Alya of course, who probably would have straight up _exterminated her_ if Marinette hadn’t told her. She was going to tell Alya anyways, as she and Adrien aren’t really intentionally keeping it a secret, they just don’t want Adriens father finding out, which really means that they should be careful about where they go out and how they act around each other in public, which just so happened to include school. Fortunately for her and Adrien, a few people were an exception to this: Marinettes parents, Alya and Nino, their respective best friends.

While Marinette, Alix, Rose, and Mylene were debating the relationship between Paris’ residential superheroes, Marinette’s phone started to ring. Her phone just so happened to be facing upright, so that the contact name of the person who was calling her was in full view. Another coincidence that had occurred, was the fact that Lila was sitting nearby painting Julekas nails while having her own hair braided by Alya.

“You still call your dad ‘daddy’? That’s so babyish.” ‘ _Oh Lila, you don’t even know the half of it_ ’ Marinette thought.

Marinette sent a sly look to Alya, who was failing to stifle her laughter once she spotted the caller I.D. Then, as Marinette grabbed her phone to answer the call she looked Lila dead in the eye.

“Hi, Adrien.” And oh for the love of all that is holy, Marinette _thoroughly_ enjoyed it when Lila’s jaw dropped and the hand that was holding the cap to the nail polish strew a line of Byzantium nail polish across Julekas hand.

However, what she didn’t like was when the whole room, with the exception of herself, Alya and Lila, who was still in complete shock over what had just occurred, burst with giggling and screams of, "OH MY GOD YOU’RE DATING ADRIEN" (that statement mostly came from Rose’s mouth while she ran around the room in excitement).

Marinette hung up the phone turned towards Alya, staring her dead in the eye “Adrien’s going to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave a comment on how I can improve my writing because I haven't written anything in a long time and I want my writing to improve so that my readers can get better content.


End file.
